A simple Merry Christmas
by Kiyuii-chan
Summary: O que mais Sasuke pode pedir do que um feliz natal com a jovem Haruno? [OneShot][SasuSaku]


Disclaimer: Pela trigésima quinta vez, Naruto é do Kishi-sensei, pessoal!

Casal: Sasuke x Sakura

Legenda:

"Fala" - Normal

_"Pensamento" - Itálico_

* * *

**A simple Merry Christmas**

Os olhos cor de mel da Godaime brilhavam com satisfação enquanto analisavam com cuidado os quatro ninjas em frente à sua mesa. Não podia esperar menos daquela equipe, realmente.

"Ótimo, bom trabalho." – Falou, sorrindo, sem deixar de perceber os flocos de neve que caíam do lado de fora de seu escritório e eram tão bem vistos através da janela.

Natal.

Não poderia ser mais reconfortante.

"Não diga que temos outra missão, Tsunade-obaa-chan!" – O Uzumaki, de dezessete anos, exclamou para a loira, já alarmado. – Hoje é natal! Não é possível que algum desumano filho da mãe vai nos tirar essa noite!

Sim, poderia ser mais reconfortante sem os gritos de Naruto.

"Está louco, pirralho?" – Tsunade desdenhou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Bom, sabe como é, Godaime-sama, o Naruto está apenas ansioso para ver a Hinata." – Kakashi se adiantou, sorrindo enquanto uma gota transparecia em sua testa.

O loiro ainda ficou na dúvida entre protestar ou concordar com o capitão do time, mas não teve tempo de responder porque a voz entediada de Shikamaru veio mais rápida que a sua.

"Podemos ir? Ino vai me matar se eu chegar atrasado, e ela é bem problemática quando está furiosa." – Tsunade fez um movimento impaciente com a mão, fazendo-os entender aquilo como um sinal para dar o fora.

"Certo, certo, estão dispensados." – Ela rebateu, sem dar muita importância.

"Yoshi!" – Naruto exclamou, dando frenéticos saltos, já pensando que iria encontrar sua namorada Hyuuga após ter passado o dia todo naquela missão em pleno dia de natal.

Não podia estar mais feliz...!

Lee também estava saindo com seus três companheiros do aposento, mas a voz da Godaime alcançou seus ouvidos, fazendo-os pararem de andar.

"Ei, vocês viram a Sakura?"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela, Godaime-sama?" – O Rock indagou, alarmado.

"Ela deve estar com o Sasuke." – Kakashi respondeu, calmo. – "Hoje é natal, esqueceu?"

Naruto olhou o mais velho com as mãos atrás da cabeça e um ar ligeiramente malicioso enquanto falava:

"Ah, é. Da mesma forma que você vai estar com a Kurenai-sensei, certo?" – Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do Hatake.

O que aquele fedelho estava dizendo?

"Você é uma criança, Naruto. Pare de pensar besteira."

"O que?! Mas o que eu-?!"

"Dá pra vocês brigarem do lado de fora?! Estou tentando ter um feliz natal!" – Tsunade esbravejou, com uma veia saltitando em sua testa.

Os quatro sumiram em um 'poof' instantaneamente.

A Godaime suspirou, aliviada e deslizou a mão para debaixo da mesa, encontrando logo o que queria. Sua preciosa garrafa de sakê. Nem estava acreditando que finalmente poderia se embebedar, como era seu costume, o qual Shizune sempre a repreendia.

Pegou um susto quando olhou para a janela e viu uma cabeleira branca, entrando em seu escritório pela janela. O que era aquilo? O papai Noel?

"Um feliz natal, é?" – Ela reconheceu a voz e a face de Jiraiya, que a encarava com um sorriso maroto.

"Isso implica dizer sem você, seu pervertido." – Tsunade retrucou, não hesitando um segundo antes de enterrar o punho no rosto do Sannin, lançando-o para fora de seu escritório enquanto seu grito desaparecia no horizonte:

"Eu só queria desejar um feliz natal!!!!"

E sumiu.

Tsunade sorriu satisfeita, olhando a garrafa em suas mãos.

"Agora sim."

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

Um amplo e radiante sorriso enfeitava as feições da médica-nin à medida que esta caminhava pelo corredor da mansão Uchiha, tendo em suas mãos delicadas uma caixa amarela, a qual exalava a chocolate.

Talvez esse fosse o motivo pela felicidade da Haruno, afinal chocolate com morango era seu doce preferido.

Certo, esse não era o motivo maior de sua felicidade...

O dono daquelas pérolas negras sim... Ele era o que alargava ainda mais aquele sorriso em seu rosto.

Sakura terminou sua caminhada pela casa do Uchiha, chegando a um quarto e logo entrou neste, fechando a porta em seguida e deixando seus orbes correrem para o rapaz que estava sentado na cama, analisando o amontoado de cartas sobre os lençóis.

"Já está comendo isso de novo?" – Ele indagou, olhando-a sereno.

"Claro...! Você sabe como me deu trabalho pra encontrar isso aqui, Sasuke-kun." – E empurrou um morango para a boca, engolindo com o maior prazer do mundo.

Sasuke murmurou algo como 'Hn' e voltou a olhar as cartas, pensando em como ia jogar fora mais aquelas no lixeiro, já lotado de outras quinhentas cartas que seu fã-clube não cansava de mandar. Só de lembrar das propostas indecentes de algumas já lhe dava calafrios.

O natal não era pra ser uma data prazerosa? Francamente, não merecia uma coisa daquelas.

A jovem de longos cabelos róseos se aproximou do namorado, sentando ao lado dele na cama, sem se desfazer da caixa cheia de bombons. Perguntou em seguida, com uma voz bem curiosa.

"E você ainda não terminou de ler tudo?"

O Uchiha lhe lançou um olhar cético, enquanto respondia:

"Ler? Você está brincando."

"Ora, mas você precisa mostrar o afeto que tem pelas fãs." – Sakura retrucou, sorrindo brincalhona.

Em um rápido movimento, Sasuke tomou a caixa das mãos de sua namorada.

"Tem algum tipo de álcool nisso aqui?"

"Ei!" – A jovem reclamou, tentando recuperar seus preciosos morangos, mas o ninja não facilitou as coisas.

Um sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios assim que observou o quanto as tentativas inúteis da Haruno lhe davam uma aparência infantil, da mesma forma como sua expressão irritada.

"Sasuke-kun! Devolve!" – Ela exclamou, e em uma das tentativas acabou por fazer o Uchiha cair de costas na cama, ainda conservando o sorriso de antes, enquanto ela própria parava em cima dele, tentando pegar a caixa.

Mas que diabos ele estava fazendo?! A única coisa que queria eram seus morangos com chocolate! Seria pedir muito?!

No entanto, não parecia ser o que **o rapaz** queria.

Ele simplesmente colocou a caixa na mesa de cabeceira e capturou os lábios da Haruno para si, em um beijo suave e rápido. Percebeu que a raiva da namorada parecia ter sumido porque ela correspondeu ao seu ato de alguns segundos até o momento em que ele levantou da cama, puxando-a mão.

"Deixe esse chocolate pra depois." – Murmurou e saiu guiando-a para fora do quarto.

"Ei, aonde nós vamos?" – Sakura indagou, confusa.

"Lá fora. Nós ficamos o dia inteiro aqui dentro, Sakura."

O dia **inteiro** mesmo!

"Mas Sasuke-kun, lá está congelando...!" – O Uchiha sorriu, confiante, e abriu a porta de entrada da casa, deixando os leves flocos de neve entrarem acompanhados do vento gélido.

Ele só podia estar brincando com aquela idéia.

Mas Sakura percebeu que não, assim que o shinobi usou seu jutsu de fogo, evaporando os centímetros de neve que enfeitavam a rua deserta, como se fosse um lindo tapete branco.

A temperatura logo aumentou um pouco, deixando o ambiente em um clima agradável, mesmo que a neve continuasse a cair lenta e continuamente sobre as vestes e cabelos dos dois.

Sakura olhou o namorado, surpresa, enquanto falava:

"Até que não foi uma má idéia." – Sasuke a encarou, sereno.

"Como se eu tivesse péssimas idéias."

"Claro, como se você fosse a humildade em pessoa." – Ela brincou, sorrindo e logo o arrastou para o telhado da casa, o qual estava forrado com aquele tapete branquinho da mesma forma que os topos das outras casas também estavam.

O Uchiha usou sua técnica de fogo novamente, arranjando um espaço seco onde pudessem sentar, onde o fizeram em milésimos de segundos, percebendo que a vista lhes possibilitava ver as casas enfeitadas de uma área de Konoha.

"Ei, eu ainda-"

Sakura foi calada por Sasuke, o qual não fizera cerimônia antes de ocupar os lábios dela com seus próprios, carinhosamente. A jovem pareceu agradecida ao calor reconfortante que a envolveu, e ela não hesitou em escorregar uma mão para a face do Uchiha, permitindo que ele explorasse sua boca com sua língua atrevida.

Os flocos de neve nem pareciam mais existir para o casal, que continuava no clima do beijo, deixando-os bem ocupados para perceber qualquer coisa que acontecesse ao redor.

Bom, tinham que aproveitar aquele único dia do ano em que podiam ficar juntos o dia inteiro, oras!

Assim que se afastaram ligeiramente, seus olhos continuaram fixos um no outro e Sakura não escondeu um sorriso.

"Posso falar agora?" – Ela perguntou.

"Não." – E ele deslizou os lábios para o pescoço da namorada, permanecendo daquele jeito enquanto a fragrância dela lhe entorpecia, assim como aquela baixa risada da jovem.

Ela adorava aquela sensação...

Aquela respiração ritmada em seu pescoço...

Ele não fazia idéia do quanto aquilo lhe deixava feliz.

"Sasuke-kun, onde está o meu presente?" – Sakura indagou, sem se livrar dos arrepios que percorriam seu corpo.

"Ansiosa pra saber o que é?" – Os lábios dele moveram-se contra a pele sensível da jovem, ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os orbes escuros e mergulhava mais fundo naquela sensação de estar tão próximo a ela.

"Claro!" – Sakura respondeu, radiante. – "Eu espero que sejam mais dez caixas de morango com chocolate!"

Chocolate. Ela só conseguia pensar nisso?

"Você vai acabar passando mal de tanto comer chocolate, Sakura." – Sasuke murmurou.

"Claro que não. Eu sou médica, esqueceu?"

"Hn."

Foi a única coisa que o rapaz disse antes de deixar o silêncio se aconchegar no ambiente natalino, salpicado de flocos de neve e serenidade. O cheiro de cerejeira ainda o intoxicava, fazendo-o se perder em pensamentos que lhe diziam o quanto amava aquela garota.

Tinha a sensação que aquele dia não havia sido suficiente e precisava ficar mais um mês apenas na companhia dela, sem pensar em mais nada... Sem pensar em missões... Sem pensar em poder... Sem pensar em vingança...

Sinceramente gostaria que houvesse mais dias natalinos. Por que criaram só um, afinal de contas? Não era justo...!

Queria passar mais um dia inteiro sentindo aquela fragrância entorpece-lo; beijando-a tantas vezes sem qualquer motivo aparente; sentindo o calor daquele sorriso; a forma como mergulhava naquelas piscinas esverdeadas...

"Sabe..." – A voz doce da Haruno lhe tirou de seus devaneios.

Ela parecia estar perdida em pensamentos pela forma como sua voz calma chegou aos seus ouvidos.

"Hn?"

"Eu também aceito mais dias inteiros com você, Sasuke-kun."

Sim... Caixas de chocolate não eram nada comparadas com aquilo.

E não poderiam ser mais importantes.

O Uchiha foi pego de surpresa por aquelas singelas palavras. Mantendo a expressão serena, ele se afastou do pescoço da jovem para olha-la nos orbes verdes e também perceber o doce sorriso em sua face.

Ela continuou, em uma voz meiga e suave.

"É que você está sempre em tantas missões e quase não pára aqui em Konoha... Eu sinto sua falta, sabia?"

Aquilo fez o coração do rapaz aquecer de uma forma que nem ele esperava, fazendo um sorriso maroto transbordar em suas belas feições.

"Eu sei. Também sinto falta da minha namorada irritante."

Sakura já ia protestar, dizendo que aquela não era a melhor declaração de amor que esperava, porém o Uchiha continuou:

"Mas você vive em missões e plantões naquele hospital. Não pode falar nada de mim." – Enquanto falava, ele deslizou a mão para colocar uma mecha do cabelo róseo da médica-nin atrás da orelha.

Era verdade.

Raramente tinha tempo para tomar um copo d'água.

Mas ainda assim ele era muito ocupado, afinal ele era o capitão de um dos esquadrões da ANBU e ainda executava missões como Jounnin sempre que lhe sobrava tempo.

Sim, tinham muito em comum.

"Deve ser o convívio com você." – Sakura retrucou, sorrindo e beijando-o no rosto em seguida, carinhosamente.

O rapaz gostou da sensação daqueles lábios sobre sua bochecha, mas antes que pudesse se perder em novos pensamentos sobre aquele fato, a voz curiosa da namorada adentrou seus ouvidos.

"Aliás, não vai pedir seu presente?"

"Não preciso. Já estou feliz com o que tenho."

Sakura não esperava aquela resposta, que para o rapaz parecia tão casual.

"Sério...?" – Indagou, surpresa.

"Claro. Eu tenho tudo o que não tinha antes." – Ele desviou os orbes escuros para o telhado, o qual estava começando a acumular flocos de neve. – Antes... eu não tinha você.

Droga, as palavras estavam se derramando de sua língua...!

Por que estava dizendo aquelas coisas?!

Não, espere... Por que **não** podia dize-las...? Era a verdade afinal...

Só estava dizendo aquilo que sentia, aquele sentimento que o mergulhava na felicidade. Aquele sentimento que conhecera graças a Sakura e que não sabia como fazer para recompensa-la por tanto...

Sentia-se em uma dívida cruel para com a Kunoichi e não tinha coragem de exigir mais nada. O que seria uma coisa material ao lado do que possuía naquele momento?

Seus olhos se encontraram.

"Não posso pedir mais do que isso." – Ele murmurou, tentando parecer indiferente, percebendo apenas nesse instante o quanto os orbes da jovem estavam rasos de lágrimas, mesmo que um doce sorriso brincasse em seu rosto.

Sakura não conseguia nem pensar no que dizer. Aqueles momentos eram tão raros que nem sempre estava preparada para palavras tão sinceras e cheias de significado.

Antes que alguma lágrima pudesse despencar de seus orbes, a jovem o beijou de leve nos lábios, sentindo-se a pessoa mais feliz daquele planeta. Ele a amava... E era tão bom saber daquilo...

Tão bom que ele não fazia idéia.

"Também amo você, Sasuke-kun." – Ela murmurou após se afastarem, sorrindo. – Muito.

O Uchiha sentiu um sorriso maroto se formar em seus lábios, contente com aquelas palavras, e já ia beija-la mais uma vez se não fosse sua voz voltar a irromper naquele confortável silêncio.

"E... saiba que esse é o natal mais feliz que eu já tive. Quero dizer, os outros que eu tive com meus pais e amigos também foram inesquecíveis, mas... bom... esse eu passei com você e realmente não poderia ser um natal mais feliz."

Seus lábios estavam bem próximos.

"Bom saber disso." – Ele retrucou, o sorriso não abandonando sua face.

Sakura ignorou suas respirações se mesclando naquele clima gélido, e apenas riu, comentando:

"Então eu deixo você esconder as caixas de chocolate."

"Como quiser." – Sasuke precisava apenas daquelas palavras para terminar a conversa e encaixar seus lábios nos de sua namorada, delicadamente, aprofundando o beijo em seguida.

Nunca tivera um natal mais feliz, tinha que admitir.

Certo, até o celular da Haruno começar a irritar seus ouvidos com seu incansável toque e tentativa de chamar a atenção da dona.

Sakura interrompeu o beijo, sem perceber o olhar azedo que seu namorado lançava para o aparelho assim que o colocou próximo ao ouvido.

"Ah, oi, Yume-chan." – A jovem atendeu, em uma voz calma. – "O que? ... Ele passou mal? Certo, então estou indo agora. Até mais."

Sakura só podia estar brincando.

Sasuke sentiu os orbes dela fixarem-se nos seus, e esperou pela frase que não queria ouvir.

"Sasuke-kun, estão precisando de mim no hospital. Nos vemos mais tarde, mas, olha, foi um feliz natal, não foi?" – Ela sorria, como se pedisse desculpas por estar saindo naquele momento.

Feliz natal?!

O Uchiha resmungou algo inaudível, mas não hesitou em atender à idéia de seus preciosos neurônios. Pegou o celular da jovem e ligou para a ajudante de Tsunade, ignorando o olhar confuso de sua namorada.

"Shizune, estão precisando de você no hospital nesse momento."

Ele desligou e sorriu maroto, falando:

"Acho que... agora sim é um feliz natal."

Sakura se desfez da expressão ligeiramente surpresa e apenas riu, aproveitando o momento em que ele a envolveu em um beijo ardente.

**Owari.**

* * *

**E assim que eu desejo feliz natal pra vcs tbm, minna! n.n Espero que tenham gostado do presentinho (e da msg que eu tentei mandar pela fic) que eu preparei com muito carinho mesmo pra vcs!!!**

**Tudo de bom, e não vão se embebedar, ok?! Ainda não é ano novo xD Se bem q eu vou dar um jeito de desviar algum vinho por aki XD Hauahauahauahau! Sknagem, mas sério, muita felicidade pra vcs D**

**Ja ne!**

**Kiyuii-chan**


End file.
